The Blonde and Redhead Vault Hunters
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after failing to get Sasuke. Tayuya survived the attack from Temari. Join these two when they travel together away from the elemental nations and walk the road to riches. Well actually to a huge dimensional creature with lots of tentacles but they don't need to know that. (That sounded wrong…) What would they find during the way? (Rest Inside)


**Hello to all. Another crossover. What the hell is wrong with me…? No seriously someone tell me. Tayuya: "Well you are messed up in the head." Ha ha… your point? *Tayuya snickers* Anyway, this crossover deals with our favorite blonde and my favorite redheaded foul mouthed girl. Obvious they will go from the dangerous ninja world to the dangerous and very crazy Borderland world. Well with a twist. "You and your twists…" Zip it you… Now I won't reveal much but hope you enjoy. It took a while to write this. "It takes you a while to do anything." You are soooo getting it Tayuya…**

**Oh and yes I like breaking the fourth wall. Don't like it? Bite me. Oh and no bashing here unless it is necessary or just really funny.**

The Blonde and Redhead Vault Hunters

Naruto is banished from Konoha after failing to get Sasuke. Tayuya survived the attack from Temari. Join these two when they travel together away from the elemental nations and walk the road to riches. Well actually to a huge dimensional creature with lots of tentacles but they don't need to know that. (That sounded wrong…) What would they find during the way? Rated M for well if you haven't played Borderlands 1 then you should know otherwise don't read the story. Naruto/Tayuya pairing. Four player co-op mode. Well six if you count Naruto and Tayuya. Playthrough 1.

**DISCLAIMER: I LIKE CHOCOLATE. OH AND I WISH I OWNED NARUTO AND BORDERLANDS BUT I DON'T. WELL I OWN THE GAME SO CAN THAT COUNT? THIS IDEA IS MINE. UNLESS SOMEONE WROTE A SIMILAR STORY WITH THE SAME CROSSOVER. IF SO, LET ME KNOW.**

"**Shit." Kyuubi/demonic voice speaking**

'_**Great.' Kyuubi/demonic voice thinking**_

"Fuck." Normal speaking

'_Fuck.' Normal thinking_

"**Wind Release."****Jutsu being said**

Chapter 1

Traveling

Valley of the End. The sounds of battle are heard if anyone is there to hear them. If anyone is there to see, they would see two kids battling it out with all of their might as the landscape around them slowly changed. The two statues that are in the valley have their own scrapes from said battle. From a distance, the main things you can see are the colors of their clothes, along with the foul chakra that is coming from them. From the one wearing a blue shirt, gray dark chakra is coming from their body as two human hands stick out of their back and letting them fly around. While the other wearing a lot of orange has red chakra coming from them that is even stronger than the other.

The two people battle it out, each with a different goal in mind; one to bring back a traitor who also looks at them as a rival while the other wants to leave where they came from to get stronger. Then it came down to both of them using their most powerful attack. **"SASUKE."** "NARUTO." The two yell as their attacks go and collide causing a huge explosion. It is felt throughout the whole valley before the only sound heard is of the waterfall.

XXXX

Sasuke walks away, sporting a limp as he holds onto his right arm. He doesn't look back as he heads into the woods, away from Konoha. On the ground near the lake lays Naruto who is unconscious and with a hole above his heart, closer to his shoulder. Sasuke spared him since he didn't want to get the Sharingan the same way his brother did. Next to Naruto's body lays Sasuke's headband, with a line going across the center horizontally thanks to Naruto's attack.

Soon someone lands next to Naruto and kneels down as they check over his body. The person sighs as they look in the direction Sasuke probably went. "I failed my team, just like before. Damn it Sasuke…" The person said as the light from the moon showed the face of Kakashi and his silver hair. One of his ninken sat next to him looking at Naruto. "Kakashi it would be best to take Naruto back. I smell others with Sasuke and it would become a dangerous situation if you went after him and left Naruto alone. Especially with who is after him." Kakashi nodded as he bent down and picked up Naruto. "I know Pakkun. Let's head back." Pakkun nodded as the two ran back to Konoha.

XXXX

Some days later.

In a hospital room, Naruto slowly woke up with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around for a bit before slowly sitting up. He groaned some more as he felt some pain on his body though not much thanks to Kyuubi healing him. He wanted to get out of the room he is in after recognizing that he is in a hospital room. He also wondered what the hell happened before remembering the fight at the Valley of the End. "Oh yeah. I lost to Sasuke and couldn't bring him back." Naruto laid back on the bed. "What the hell is going to happen after this? I know a lot of people will hate me more than before." He mumbled to himself.

Before long the door opened to reveal Kakashi who looks like he should get some sleep. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Oh you are awake Naruto." Kakashi said. "Is everything alright?" Kakashi looked away before he closed the door and walked to the bed. "Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Naruto asked with worry. Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I am not sure how to say this but during the time you were in the hospital, which is three days now, the council had a meeting two days ago about all that transpired." Kakashi started. Naruto looked down. "Are they going to kill me?" He asked quietly. "At first they wanted to but that was turned down after fear of the Kyuubi being let out so instead they decided to banish you." Kakashi said as he looked down, not wanting to see his student in the eye. He didn't want this. He wanted his team to stay together but he knew that wasn't possible. His team grew on him.

"Oh." Naruto just said as he closed his eyes. "How long do I have before I leave?" Kakashi sighed. "They said the moment you woke up for you to leave." Kakashi said, still not looking at him. "What did Tsunade say?" Naruto asked. "Her word was overruled since she just started out. I don't even know how that makes sense though the elders are the ones who decided it. She tried to keep you here." Kakashi said. "Is it night time yet?" Naruto asked, slowly sounding deader and deader. "Not yet but I see where you are going with this. Also, they told the village of your secret Naruto. Everyone knows now. I am not sure if it is safe for you to stay here right now." Kakashi said.

He felt Naruto sit up but he still didn't look at him. "Do you want me gone?" Naruto asked though his voice showed no emotion. Kakashi looked at him with a sad eye. "No Naruto I don't. I know you aren't Kyuubi Naruto. I am not like the villagers." He said. Kakashi gasped when Naruto turned to him and he saw hate, anger, sadness, regret, but most off all he saw emptiness in his eyes, like if Naruto just gave up. "Don't lie to me sensei. I have been lied to enough." Kakashi recomposed himself. "I am not lying Naruto." "Then why did you neglect me when you took Sasuke in? You could have trained me but you didn't. Now look where I ended up…" Naruto said softly before looking at the far wall. Kakashi just stayed silent before looking down. "If you do still care, then let me know when the sun has dropped so I can sneak out without having the villagers look down on me and possibly try to harm me along with anyone else that sees me as Kyuubi." Naruto said as he went and laid back down on the bed. Kakashi nodded before he got up and walked away and out of the room. "I'm sorry Naruto…" He said as he left.

XXXX

Nighttime

Naruto lay awake in the hospital bed, never moving once. No one else ever came into his room though he wasn't sure because of Kakashi or for some other reason but he didn't care. He has no one now. He is sure everyone in the village hates him now since his secret has been revealed and Sasuke was never brought back. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "I hate you Sasuke. I will kill you whenever I get the chance. I don't give a fuck if you haven't killed your brother or not. I will kill you and him and end that fucking Sharingan." He told himself quietly.

Naruto then heard the door open as he looked and saw Kakashi walking inside. "Ok it is night time Naruto. Right now it is the best chance for you to take to leave. I just wish I could have done more…" Kakashi said. "It is fine Kakashi." Naruto said almost monotone. Kakashi became hurt when Naruto didn't add –sensei at the end. He watched as Naruto got up and off the bed. "I wanted to leave this place anyway someday. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Kakashi became confused at that as Naruto headed to the door. "Wait. I will take you to the entrance myself just in case." Kakashi said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him and nodded before Kakashi shushined him out of the room.

XXXX

Main gate

Kakashi stood at the gate as he watched Naruto walk away. Before he did, Kakashi gave him a scroll full of food, water and anything else he might need. Naruto thanked him for it but it felt hollow. Though he told him one final thing before he left. _"You failed me Kakashi but if I ever come back, though possibly not, I will call you sensei again if you train Sakura like you should have and make her stronger. I don't care if she hates me from now on but if you do that, then I will call you sensei again. And also tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and that I bothered her too much. Just don't try to change her mind if she thinks I am Kyuubi. Goodbye Kakashi." _Soon he couldn't see Naruto anymore but he stayed at the gate just looking down the path as he sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Minato-sensei… I failed you…" He told himself softly before turning around and walking away, a tear falling from his eye.

Naruto kept walking with only the shirt, pants and shoes he had on prior along with the scroll in his front pocket. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive long out here without it. He kept walking, not caring if someone would come up behind him and kill him right then and there. In fact he welcomed it but Kyuubi wouldn't leave him alone and told him to keep surviving. He isn't sure why since he could just jump out of his body and be free. Naruto couldn't understand.

He then soon passed the areas where his friends fought Orochimaru's Sound Five until he reached the downed trees. He kept walking until he heard a groan. He stopped and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the direction it came from and wondered what it was. He shrugged when he didn't hear it again and started to walk before he heard a voice. "Some..one help…" He stopped again as he looked in that direction once more. He wanted to keep going but part of him wanted to help. He mumbled something to himself as he walked into the forest and over the fallen trees before he reached one of the Sound Five, the only girl of the former team.

Tayuya has seen better days as she lay pinned between some trees, the only thing visible is her upper torso and her feet. Her legs are stuck under the trees. She didn't die from the initial attack from Temari but she wished she did. For three straight days, give or take some hours, she has been like this and in constant pain. It didn't help for the fact that the curse mark on her shoulder disappeared and her flute is nowhere nearby. In fact she has no idea where her flute is. She is crying, wondering how long she will stay like this until the pain kills her off or if some wild animal does her in. Tayuya gasped when she heard something heading towards her. She wasn't sure what it was but felt something she hasn't felt for a long time; fear. She just lay there as more tears came wondering if this is the end for her then gasped seeing Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya as she looked at him. He looked her over and saw her dilemma. She wondered if he is going to kill her but without even saying anything, Naruto made a group of clones before all of them moved the fallen trees out from over her until none are left on her. Tayuya wondered why then voiced it. "Why…?" She asked, though hoarsely. Naruto just looked at her as he got next to her. "I don't know." He took out the scroll in his pocked before he unfurled it and took out some of the medicine inside it.

Thanks to the times he sneaked into the library and the times he had to work on himself when the hospital neglected him, he knew a bit of how to help someone who is injured. Though he isn't sure of how to help Tayuya. "By the way I'm Naruto. I remember I never told you when we first saw you." Naruto said, though his voice sounded hollow making Tayuya wonder about him. "Tay..uya." Tayuya said in a weak voice. Naruto nodded as he gently applied some medicine onto her legs making her scream out, though it was weak thanks to her being tired and hungry. "Sorry. I'm not really that good at this. I only know minor things." He said as he slowly set her bones in place.

He looked around as he grabbed some sturdy sticks and put them next to her legs before tying them gently with some firmness around both legs, separately of course. He then wrapped gauze around her legs though he realized that the damage went close to her hips and a small blush formed. Tayuya saw and smiled a bit. "It is fine… I doubt you are that kind of person…" She said softly. Naruto couldn't keep his blush off but he gently cut the biker shorts off of Tayuya and wrapped more of the gauze around her legs and her hips. Naruto isn't sure of what else to do. "I wish I knew more. Maybe Suna can help." Tayuya looked at him. "Why not…Konoha…?" She asked weakly still though she saw him narrow his eyes. "They banished me so they aren't going to help. And I know you used to be one of the sound five but Gaara should still be able to help me. We are friends since we are jinchuuriki." Tayuya nodded slowly but sadly.

However before Naruto could do more, a puff of smoke appeared near Naruto. Tayuya flinched as Naruto narrowed his eyes more. Before long, the smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya and one of the toads. "What do you want?" Naruto asked lowly. Jiraiya was about to greet Naruto but that went away with that question. Jiraiya sighed as he scratched his head. "Well I was thinking of finding you and have you tag along with me Naruto. I know you are banished from Konoha but that doesn't mean you can tag with me." "No." Naruto said quickly making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow. "I am done with Konoha and anyone associated. I just want to disappear…" Naruto said in a low tone as he looked down.

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto you won't be able to survive out here. It is not an easy life out here." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "I don't care. I would rather be dead right now but Kyuubi probably won't let me die. And I have no idea why. I am tired. I am done. I just want to disappear and be forgotten." Jiraiya sighed once more as Tayuya looked at Naruto with sadness. She wondered why he is like this and why he was even banished in the first place. "Then what are you going to do?" Jiraiya asked. "Just walk away from here and disappear like I said. Though first help Tayuya before I do so." Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked down to see the girl still on the ground and in pain. He then looked at Naruto. "Still wanting to help I see. That I don't think can disappear from you Naruto. How about I help with that?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Help her the best you can then leave. I will help her find a better life before I go." Tayuya looked at them both as Jiraiya sighed once more. "Honestly kid I wish you haven't given up so quickly." He didn't expect for him to punch him in the face, and a damn good punch at that. Tayuya gasped at that. "I didn't give up. The village gave up on me and banished me." Naruto yelled before sitting down on the ground. Jiraiya rubbed his cheek as he looked at Naruto. "Damn brat. Fine if that is what you want, wish granted. But don't say I never helped you." Jiraiya grumbled. "Teaching me the Rasengan wasn't really that much help. You could have done more, just like my ex-sensei could have…" Naruto said as he sighed.

Jiraiya looked at him but said nothing as he looked at Tayuya. "Say, aren't you one of Oro-teme's lackeys?" He asked. "Used to…be. As you can…see my curse mark…is gone." Tayuya said, though in a weak voice still. Jiraiya nodded as he pulled out a jar from his pocket then opened it and took some salve out. He gently applied it to the gauze on her legs though it stung her as she groaned abit. He covered most of her legs though he knew where to stop. He is a mega pervert but he knew when to be serious and this is one of those times. That and she is still underage and he didn't want to past that line. "This salve will help with the pain and healing but it would be better to see a real medic. And with everything going on now, it would be best if you didn't get it from Konoha." Jiraiya said before he sighed as he put the jar away before looking at Naruto.

"So how else can I help?" He asked in a somewhat cheery mood. "You can leave. Also take me out of the toad contract. I don't want to be associated with anything Konoha." Naruto said without looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya frowned. "Shesh kid what ever happened to the Naruto from before?" Naruto looked at him. "That was a mask. A mask that took over. One that will never be seen again. Are you done? Cuz the faster I leave the better." Jiraiya sighed as he scratched his head. "You are dead set in this huh?" He asked. "I have no dream anymore. My dream for Hokage was basically destroyed the moment I learned I was banished. If you have nothing else then go. Just let me disappear..." Naruto said, the last part in a low voice.

Jiraiya just looked at him then sighed sadly as he shushined out. Naruto sighed as he looked at Tayuya who looked back at him though with half lidded eyes. He moved around and gently picked her up, after sealing everything back in the scroll and pocketing that away, then gently set her on his back in a piggy back style. Tayuya groaned a bit in pain before she held onto him. Naruto didn't mind before he walked out of the woods and down the path, heading for Suna. He didn't know however that Kyuubi has other plans and will use Tayuya to put them forward. So little by little, he seeped his chakra out of Naruto and into Tayuya through skin contact only by a small amount so he wouldn't be alerted to it. This walk is going to be a long one however for Naruto.

XXXX

Almost two weeks later.

Naruto, with Tayuya on his back, walked along the desert under the hot sun. Right now he is shirtless with said shirt over Tayuya's head so the heat didn't bother her. He didn't care about the heat as he walked, his sandals sinking under the sand a couple of times. During the time after his banishment and picking up his hitch hiker, Naruto and Tayuya got to know each other while going around random groups of bandits that they crossed paths with though he stealthily went around them. Naruto got know Tayuya's life during the time she was part of Orochimaru's forces and before that when she was an orphan. He was surprised she wasn't sexually hurt since she became one of his strongest kunoichis and one who could pack a punch along with her sailor mouth. Tayuya got to know Naruto's past and found out how worse it was compared to hers. At least she wasn't mistreated as bad as Naruto was. During the time however she never cursed except when he applied medicine to her legs during a couple of times on their breaks.

Now both of them head to Suna. Tayuya got used to Naruto holding her as she is on his back though he is a gentleman about it and never held onto her ass unless it was necessary. Still she didn't mind when he did do it since she knew he wouldn't do it on purpose. Though both are unaware of Kyuubi still slowly adding his chakra into Tayuya's system while at the same time helping Naruto's chakra system. Why now you ask? Because of Naruto's change in his demeanor. That and he knew Naruto wouldn't survive long by himself outside of Konoha without his help. He knew he could escape but after Naruto's loss to that traitor and being kicked out of his own home, he decided it would be better to help his container. Also during the times Naruto slept, Kyuubi had altered his dreams to where he could learn a lot about anything from a new taijutsu stance, other jutsus, to even medical jutsus and anything else dealing with the ninja arts.

Naruto sighed as he walked slowly along the desert. Tayuya kept look out for anything since it is the best she could do. Without her flute and her legs not functioning, she couldn't do much except be look out. While that is happening, a certain spy is watching them both walk across the hot desert though hidden in plain view from a distance. Well the spy thinks they are well hidden but Kyuubi already warned Naruto. "Pein-sama will be pleased to hear that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is outside of Konoha and easy to catch. **Not only that but this will surely piss of Itachi and Kisame since it is their job to catch him."** The spy chuckles however it is cut short when Jiraiya comes from behind them and sends a Rasengan to their head. Though in vein when at the last second the spy kawarimies itself with a mud clone then disappears. Jiraiya scowls but stays hidden as he watches the kids cross the desert.

Naruto kept walking without telling Tayuya about the two spies on their trail before sensing one of them disappearing. He narrows his eyes at that but ignores it as he keeps heading to the hidden village. "Hey Naruto I think I see Suna." Tayuya said making Naruto look in her direction. Soon enough both see the outer walls of Suna in view. He slowly picks up the pace as he is now jogging to their destination but knows it will still take a while before they arrive.

At Suna, the guards there keep watch of the main entrance that faces the desert opposite of the mountains as they do their routine. Soon one spots a small speck jogging to the main entrance. Said guard warns the others as the two by the entrance stay put and on guard at whoever is heading to the entrance. They both soon see the speck become Naruto and Tayuya before the two slow down their pace before arriving at the gate. "Halt." One calls out as Naruto stops some feet in front of the guard. "State your business." The guard says. "Yes well I was wondering if I could come in. I have been walking for almost two weeks now with my friend who is injured and would like to see if I can get her medical attention. Also is Gaara in?" Naruto speaks.

The guards look at one another then them wondering who they are, seeing they both don't have hitai-ates so they aren't sure if they are enemies or not or even spies. "How do you know of Gaara?" The other guard asks, this one being a female guard. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is my friend." Naruto told them. That surprised them since they knew of Naruto since he is the one who stopped Gaara in the invasion and also befriended him while at the same time changing his ways. "I see. Well first we must check you both just to make sure you have nothing that will bring danger to our village first." The first guard said. He made a signal to bring another guard to him and told him to go get Gaara. The guard nodded and shushined out as he and the female guard checked the two kids although they made sure to not cause pain to Tayuya.

After the security check, the male guard escorts the two across the village. They look around never being here before. Soon they arrive at a mansion where Gaara and his siblings are outside waiting for him. Though Tayuya tries to hide her face after seeing Temari since she was the one who knocked down all of those trees on her. "Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to see you but may I ask why you are here?" Gaara spoke in his gravelly voice but with no mal-intent behind it nor it being monotone. "It is a long story but can we speak in private right now? And yes your siblings can come too." Naruto said without his cheery tone since he wasn't going to use that anymore. The sand siblings raised their eyebrows at that but they head inside the mansion though Temari kept looking at Tayuya but since she couldn't see her face, she couldn't deduct where she saw her before.

Soon the five are in a private room as they sit with Naruto sitting Tayuya on one of the seats there then sits next to her. She still won't look up, hiding her face using her hair. "Might as well get it out in the open. Basically, almost two weeks ago just after the whole 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission', I was banished from Konoha by not bringing him back. As soon as I left, I found Tayuya here and brought her here for medical attention. And before you say anything, yes Temari she was one of the Sound Five but is no longer part of it since her curse mark is gone and no longer an enemy. I only came here to have her healed and also to help her find a better life." Naruto told them.

All in all, the three are shocked. Though Temari speaks first. "So she didn't die from my attack?" She asked. Everyone just gave her a deadpanned look including Tayuya. Temari chuckled sheepishly as she scratched her cheek. "Sorry." Gaara sighed. "So you are no longer a ninja of Konoha?" He asked. "No, I'm not anything to that village anymore. But I didn't come to see if I can get citizenship here. No just to help Tayuya and maybe get some supplies before I move on." Naruto said. "Move on? Where are you going to go?" Kankuro asks. "Outside the elemental nations. Maybe see if there is anything out there for me. I don't want any ties to the elemental nations save for some of the friendship I created." Naruto said making the others slowly nod. "I see but Naruto it will be harsh getting there and who knows how it is beyond the nations." Gaara spoke. "I know but I don't have much else. Everyone in the village knows about me having the Kyuubi inside me before I left thanks to the civilian council so I highly doubt anyone there is going to care about what happens to me. Maybe a small amount but that place I won't be able to call home and I am sure that place might want my head so instead of asking for protection, it would be best just to disappear." Naruto said with no emotion.

The three gasp hearing that then look down hearing his last sentence. "Well if that is what you want Naruto. You can stay here all you like until you decide to leave. Tayuya will get the medical help she will need." Gaara spoke. "Thank you. I will spend the rest of the money I have on me here before I leave to get whatever I need." Naruto said. "That won't be necessary. I will help with that. You two can even stay here for the time being though Tayuya, what are your thoughts on this?" Gaara ask. Tayuya looks at him. "Well I am not sure but I don't think I will be able to live here. I am not used to this lifestyle and I am sure when Orochimaru gets word that I am still alive he might send someone to kill me or worse. So I will go with Naruto and I don't want to fight with this Naruto. Besides we got to know each other during our time together and it would be wrong for me to stay here." Tayuya said looking at Naruto now.

Naruto looked at her before he sighed and rubbed his head. "You sure? It will get dangerous once we leave here. You would be better off." Tayuya shook her head. "While I might be I don't want to take that chance when out there it would be the same. Don't want to cause the village turmoil over me so I am going." Tayuya said with a nod. The rest chuckled as Naruto smiled slightly. "Alright. But you need to have your legs checked." He said. Tayuya nodded before the five get up, well Naruto picking up Tayuya and carrying her via piggyback before they head to the hospital.

XXXX

Time Skip: One week.

At the West gate of Suna, Naruto and Tayuya say goodbye to their friends after Tayuya got her legs healed and revitalized. Both went through a wardrobe change during their time in Suna. They both wore Suna clothing that is good for blocking out heat and the desert sand which consist of a cloak that covers a majority of their body save for their faces, hands and feet. They have a cloth over their mouth and nose however. Over their eyes they have goggles that cover the upper portion of their face. Basically they look like Suna shinobi only without the Suna symbol. Under those clothes however, Naruto wears a black loose short sleeved shirt with brown shorts and boots. Tayuya wears a black dress with red biker shorts under the dress and boots. Both have weapons and supplies hidden under their cloaks.

During the time in Suna, Naruto found some items in the scroll Kakashi gave him. It consisted of some letters, couple of scrolls and some journals. He checked them out and what he found out made him down right angry along with some other emotions. One of the letters, Kakashi wrote to Naruto about all of the things he has done and how sorry he was. Though he never asked for forgiveness, Kakashi wished he wasn't so blinded by his past and that the council didn't force him to train Sasuke mainly and neglect both him and Sakura. He wished he could redo everything. Naruto sighed reading that and he wanted to forgive him but only would if Sakura got stronger.

In another letter, he found out that Sarutobi knew of who his parents were but didn't tell Naruto because of his mistake of telling the council of what he held first. Because of that if Sarutobi told them of his heritage, they would abuse Naruto even more and try to steal everything that is rightfully his. And if he told Naruto, he would probably tell the whole village. Naruto sweatdropped reading that and knew he was right thanks to his mask. He didn't hate his surrogate grandfather, just the mistakes he made but also that the council has way too much power.

Then Naruto read two letters belonging to his parents who he found out were the fourth Hokage and his wife being a respected kunoichi. He found out how much they loved him and how much they regret in making Naruto a jinchuuriki though it was his father's idea but they couldn't do anything else about it since bijuus can't be killed. His father wrote about the man who controlled Kyuubi back then though and how he was the cause of everything that happened back then. Naruto scowled at that. He couldn't be mad at his father since if that person didn't even let Kyuubi out of his mother, then his life would be so much better and he would not even be in the situation he is in right now.

In the other letters, he read about how Jiraiya had failed him as a godfather. He also wrote that he didn't deserve to be a godfather and wish to make it up to him but knew that would never happen. Though at the same time he didn't even know about Naruto being alive since he got a message sometime after Naruto was born saying he and his parents died before finding out that was a false message. Though he never tried to look into it before and never asked Sarutobi until recently. Naruto wasn't sure on whether to hate the man more or not. I mean seriously, if you get a letter saying your godson DIED, wouldn't you try to check up on it? Naruto wasn't sure about the man anymore so he wasn't sure what he would do in the future if he ever saw him again.

He showed his friends the letters and they were all surprised at reading that he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and a famous kunoichi. But they also became mad reading the other letters although wondered why he even let them read the letters in the first place. He just told them that it was fine to know. Though Naruto became surprised when he opened one of the scrolls and found out Jiraiya had actually put everything belonging to both of his parents inside it meaning the council couldn't do shit in trying to get his heritage into their greedy hands. He smiled a bit but knew that this is just a stepping stone into getting Naruto's forgiveness. And he hoped Jiraiya knew that getting that would not come easy. Though after reading the letters, Gaara decided to cut their alliance with Konoha when he becomes Kazekage. Naruto gave him luck for that.

And now we find both of them walking away from Suna as they waved to their friends one last time, all wondering if they will see each other again and what the future holds. "So ready for this adventure?" Naruto asks as both walk across the desert heading west. "Yeah. Let's just hope it doesn't get crazy." Tayuya said making Naruto chuckle a bit. "Yep but we will be alright, especially finding out what Kyuubi did for us but I am not mad. Well I am but at the whole 'not telling us' deal." Naruto said. **"Oh shut up and be happy you and her are basically S-Rank shinobi now."** Kyuubi grumbled in the mindscape making Naruto roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever Kyuubi. But thanks." Naruto said. "Kyuubi annoyed?" Tayuya asked. "Yep but what can I do about that? Come on, let's see what outside the elemental nations hold for us." Naruto said before the two head straight for the horizon.

XXXX

During the time our heroes head out, at the base of Akatsuki, everyone is at a loss of what happened to Zetsu when he returned from his spying. When Jiraiya attacked Zetsu, it actually connected with him though only for a fraction of a second before he switched with a clone. However in that small fraction, the damage caused him to become incapacitated and is now in a room inside the base where he is recuperating. It would take a while for him to heal but because of the event where Isobu, the tree tailed turtle, disappears and makes them hold off their plans, Naruto would be too far away for them to even know where he is and screws up their whole plan. Sasori's spy network wouldn't help as much since none of his spies in Suna even know how Naruto looks like which will screw them up even more. Basically, Madara's plan just went down the drain thanks to the action of one blond.

What will happen to our blonde and his new redhead friend? What will they encounter? And how will going outside of the nations change the nations themselves and possibly where they are going? Well you guys will have to wait cuz even I have no clue what the fuck will happen either.

Next time: Entering Pandora.

**Well that was a fun write. Over six thousand words. Hope my readers enjoyed this. Naruto: "That was an interesting start. Couldn't go another route?" Well maybe but the whole 'three year trip' has been done a lot. And besides if I did that I would have a hard time of trying to bring Tayuya in the picture. This story will revolve around the relationship between you two and how it goes from friendship to romance while trying to survive a place that makes the elemental nations look sane and killing bandits like if it is a sport. *Naruto and Tayuya sweatdrop* What? "Nothing…" Right…**

**Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it but it will be put on hold because of multiple reasons. Main one being my other stories but also my PS3 crapping out on me. It sucks… But no lemons in this story for a long while. Although at the same time I will be winging this whole thing since the game is full of randomness though I will follow the game while at the same time adding extra side quests. None of the Naruto characters will pop up after this, not even Jiraiya since he has a spy network to maintain and even though he hates Konoha for what has happened, he will try to help Tsunade and anyone who wants Naruto back though it will be a long, long, looong time before Naruto returns. Who are the ones that want Naruto back? Well three should be obvious aside from Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. I won't say more since I will focus on Naruto and Tayuya. Maybe write some glimpses of what happens in the nations but not a lot. Will this be split into three or more parts like my two main stories? No but how many chapters, I have no clue. Will it expand to Borderlands 2? Not telling but it will be many chapters before I even get close to that. Ok no more of this AN. I am not sure if anyone even reads them anyway. So for now if you have questions or comments, remember…**

**Review readers.**

**Laters.**

**PS: FLAMERS BE DAMNED.**

**Oh and on hold until otherwise and not a challenge.**


End file.
